


I never got any of that

by nirinael



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirinael/pseuds/nirinael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack recalls events from The Empty Child- meeting Rose and The Doctor, before he told Tenth about Master as Face of Boe</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never got any of that

There was Rose and The Doctor, always him and her. I can’t complain, I truly like them both, however, when I met Rose I counted on something more. She was smart, beautiful and in trouble- all the best things at once. Our first meeting, I expected it to be much more…productive than it was, I still liked the adventure though (Hypervodka being my last meal- this decision I still can’t quite understand today). I thought she was a dream-like, until I met The Doctor.  I’m old my friends, very old, but through all this time I come back to that day with a smile. Well, that was the first day I met him, however not the first time he met me, I think. He was outstanding! I liked his face especially, when it comes along with the leather jacket. That was my Doctor, but not Rose’s. I’m not saying his next face was worse, oh no! Just…this one was the one I wanted, truly wanted, to buy that gad dammed drink. Truth was, he was hard to get, but definitely wort it, if he wasn’t in love with Rose already, I mean, who wasn’t back then? His smile was… delicious, I know, I’ve tried it once. He was the one I wanted to play childish human games with but also conquer the universe, honestly speaking, everyone he met does.

I really liked that Martha girl- she was very special, more than she or him could imagine back then. Sometimes I feel like she was more of the Doctor, than his next face was. Still, it was him, who brings stars into people lives, and so he did with mine.

I’m gonna tell him his biggest mystery soon and it will destroy him. I know his future now, he knows my past now.

I’m old, very old but it was a good life. Rose made me who I am but he made my heart what it is. I loved him but he choose Rose, like he always did. It was a good choice, she deserved him and he deserved her.

I’m wondering though, what the life could be, if I bought him that drink…


End file.
